


Drunken Confessions

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Stiles Stilinski, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A party leads to the confession both teens had been looking for.





	Drunken Confessions

Walking into the party she’d been invited to, y/n was sure she had made a mistake. 

While her only friends consisted of the pack, being best friends with Lydia in particular, the strawberry blonde had dragged y/n along to a party, reserved for only the most popular of the popular, not even Scott getting an invite.

She wondered what the hell she was doing here. 

She wasn’t all that popular. She didn’t even know the jock, Alex, who’d invited her personally to the party at his house. 

But being Lydia’s best friend, she felt obligated to go with her.

Once they’d arrived, she looked around, recognizing most of the people, but not actually knowing anything any of them. 

She was sure she would be bored out her mind today.

Moving further into the house, people drinking and dancing, y/n stood at the side. 

Alex, seeing the girl he had a crush on, came over to her, trying to see if she was interested in him.

“Hi, y/n. I’m really glad you showed up. You look beautiful”, he said, checking her out, her peep toe heels making her legs look longer than Amazon River. 

Her knee high dress, all black, hugging her curves, showing them off without revealing too much. 

Simple makeup, showing off her flawless skin, while accentuating her beauty.

Y/n blushed slightly, not used to this kind of attention from boys. 

She was pretty, very pretty. 

But she wasn’t the type who dressed up usually, wearing loads of makeup and doing her hair. 

Not that there was anything wrong with that. It just wasn’t her.

“Thanks, Alex. You don’t look so bad yourself”, she said. 

He was cute. Really cute. 

If she didn’t have her eyes on someone else, she would’ve given him a chance.

Half an hour into the party, y/n had gotten a few drinks into her. 

Not being the best drinker in the world, she was already completely drunk, babbling to Alex. 

“Oh my god. He’s got all these little moles. Or freckles? I don’t know. Whatever. Anyway, they’re so cute. And his hair is soooo soft. And the way he smiles and laughs. He’s so funny too.”

Alex smiled at the girl, knowing he had no chance, when she clearly like this dude she was going on about. 

He didn’t understand why she liked him, but she did and he wasn’t the type to worm his way into a girls feelings.

“Ok, y/n. I get it. Listen, Lydia’s passed out and we need to get you home. You want me to call your parents?” he asked, being too drunk himself to drive her.

“ NO! No no no. Never call my parents. Otherwise I’m going to get my werecoyote friend to BITE you”, she said, a gnashing action being made as she said this. 

He chuckled at her cute, drunken state.

“Fine. But I have to call someone”. 

“Call Stiles. Stiles will get me. In his Jeep. I love that Jeep. It’s so cute. He’s so cute. He’s perfect”.

Alex went off to call Stiles, the boy picking up his phone, tired and sleepy.

“Y/n? Why the hell are you calling at 1?” he asked.

“Hi, it’s Alex. Listen, dude, y/n and Lydia are over here. Lydia’s completely passed out and y/n’s wasted as hell. I would drive them back myself, but I’m a bit drunk at the moment and I don’t trust any cabs with them. So, could you get over her and take them yourself?” the jock asked.

“Yea yea, sure. I’ll-uh-be there in about 10 minutes. Just make sure nothing happens to them”, he warned. 

Stiles quickly put on his trainers, not bothering to change out of his t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. 

Getting into his beloved car and driving quickly, he arrived at the house in under 5 minutes.

Knocking on the door, he could hear the loud music and a lot of whooping and cheering. 

Alex opened the door, looking apologetic.

“Sorry, dude. I tried to stop her, but she just ignored me”. 

Wondering what the jock was talking about, Stiles walked into the large living room, only to see y/n, on top of the large dining table, dancing extremely sexually, her ass being shown off, squeezing her arms together to show of her large breasts.

Stiles would’ve been completely turned on right now, if I wasn’t for the gross, horny teenagers surrounding her. 

Walking over, she spotted him. 

“Stiles! Stiles is here. Hey, Alex, I told you Stiles would come, didn’t I”, she slurred, pointing her finger a few feet away from Alex and talking to air.

Stiles rolled his eyes, not believing she had gotten herself this drunk. 

She wasn’t the drinking type at all. 

Grabbing her hand to pull her down, she snapped it back. 

“No, I dun gonna go. ‘mm happy fun. Dance with me, Stiles”, she said in a language that clearly wasn’t English, still on top of the table, swaying her hips.

“Come on, y/n. It’s time to go home”. 

“I don’t vana go hofe, I vanna das”, she said in a baby voice, pouting and sitting on the table. 

Stiles sighed, knowing he’d have to follow along. 

“Fine. I’ll dance with you”, he said.

She smiled and clapped happily, giggling, before jumping off the table and into Stiles arms. 

He rocked her side to side, trying to get her sleepy. 

It worked, her voice quieter and weaker.

“Take me home, Stiles”.

He led the drunk girl to his car, buckling her in, before getting Lydia and putting her in the back seat, buckling her in also, making sure neither girl got hurt. 

He went back round to his side, before being interrupted by Alex.

“Hey, dude. Thanks so much for coming to get them”, he said. 

Stiles smiled. 

“It’s no problem. I mean they’re my friends. It’s only right”. 

Alex chuckled, now knowing the true extent of y/n’s feelings for the boy. 

“Yea, man. Drive safe”, he said, before heading back to his house.

Stiles began driving, glancing at y/n every few seconds. 

She was so beautiful to him. Perfect.

Although he had a crush on Lydia for ages, he realized y/n was the one he wanted really. 

She was everything he had ever imagined in a woman and he just wished she felt the same, thinking she was most likely with Alex.

Dropping Lydia off at her house, Mrs Martin coming out to help her daughter in, he then drove y/n back to her house, sending his dad a text saying he’d be staying over at hers for the night. 

Pulling into the driveway, he fished for y/n’s keys in her purse, before opening the door, leading her up the stairs and stumbling a bit. 

Not caring about the noise, seeing as y/n’s parents were away on business for two weeks, he took her to her bedroom.

Knowing she’d be uncomfortable, he undressed her, making sure not to look too much, not wanting to invade her privacy. 

Taking off her dress and shoes, he found a large t-shirt, recognizing it as one she’d stolen a while ago when she fell asleep at his house. 

Putting her into it, the way it fit her looking perfect to Stiles, he lay her in bed, before wiping her makeup off softly.

Once he’d done that, he put a bin besides her bed and went to get out of the room and sleep in the guest bedroom. 

“Wait, Stiles. Don’t go”, a voice said. 

Looking back, he saw y/n slightly awake, eyes still drooping.

He walked back towards her, kneeling besides her. 

“What is it? Do you need anything”, he asked. 

She shook her head and took his hand. 

“Stay with me”, she mumbled. 

He nodded, taking off his shoes and socks, along with his shirt and jeans, leaving him in a t shirt and boxers. 

He then walked around to the right side of the bed and slipped in.

After a few minutes, he felt y/n shuffle closer to him and lay her head on his chest. 

The closeness of her allowed him to smell her beautiful hair, apple shampoo coming off her along with a little bit of strawberry. 

He inhaled deeply, loving the smell of her.

“I love you, Stiles”, she said in her tired, drunken haze. 

She then pressed a kiss to his chest, before falling into a deep sleep. 

Stiles lay there shocked. 

The girl he was in love with, the one he thought he had no chance with, had told him she loved him. 

He smiled to himself and kissed her head.

Giddy and excited, he struggled to fall asleep, not wanting to wait till morning, when he could bring this up and confess his feelings and have her as his girlfriend. 

Not wanting to wait till he could be her boyfriend.


End file.
